To the Point of Obsession
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: Karasu loved Kurama, Karasu loved Shuuichi, both beings of such high contrast that he pondered them to the point of obsession. But when he seperated them he had no idea what effects it would have. ShuuichiXyoukoKurama
1. Lifeline

Yes I'm well aware that Kurama and Shuuichi are the same person, but with the contrast in their personalities you have to wonder how they would interact. Here's my version of the story taking place after the tournament.

CH1- Lifeline

It was a memory. But it was there. A single thought, a thread to the living world. Unfinished business. A manifested rumination that irked the spirit to the point of obsession. Youko Kurama. Shuuichi Minamino.

Silver hair. Green eyes. Pointed fangs. Delicate stature. Paradox.

Shuuichi Minamino.

17, 5'7, green eyes, pale skin, red hair.

An undying fighting spirit. Delicate. Breakable, but perfect. One could gaze into those large green eyes for hours and feed on the pain they could inflict there. And listen to the desperation in that innocent soft spoken voice. The kindness that resided in those eyes….It was nothing like….

Youko Kurama.

At least five hundred years of wisdom, a demonic height of near seven feet, nearly unreachable for humans, golden eyes, even paler skin, silver hair.

The one he might have accepted defeating him. Near untouchable in his arrogance. Perfect in his flawed nature, the nature that came with all demons. Those arrogant golden eyes would never betray anything no matter what pain you inflicted on him. And that voice would never denote anything but amusement, pensiveness, or rage.

The fact that both personalities and bodies were forced to reside in one form was enough to fascinate anyone.

For one had to wonder, was Shuuichi a shadow of Youko Kurama? Or did Youko Kurama reside in Shuuichi's shadow, waiting for a time to escape?

It was something to ponder. Enough to drive old demons from the earth and back to life. A memory. A single thought, a thread to the living world. Unfinished business. A manifested rumination that irked the spirit to the point of obsession.

As a group of men walked across the charred earth of the abandoned island they had no idea what might await them there. The had no idea that the soils were rich with demonic soil left from a tournament, how could they? Nor could they know that between the energy stealing plants and a malicious spark of light, they would bring back to life a demon powerful beyond their comprehension.

XxXxX

Shuuichi Minamino sighed as yet another posse of giggling high school girls slipped love letters into his locker. The letters would have to be dealt with appropriately. That meant between the mission tonight, his AP English final, and writing polite responses and or soft rejections to several letters, he would get no sleep tonight.

He sighed as he walked around the corner that he'd been hiding behind and went to his locker. He opened it with a deft movement almost invisible to the human eye. He put his book bag below before opening it. There was an outpour of letters.

Some of them were scented with perfume sweet as the scent of Shuuichi's roses. Others held a whiff of something quite akin to Yusuke and Kuwabara's colognes.

__

Fools, humans don't see that beauty is fleeting and often deceiving.

Shuuichi shook his head after the twinge. It had been the voice of Youko Kurama that the thought had occurred in. Not his own. He didn't know precisely how to explain the phenomenon, but considering the oddity of his human/demon situation in general, he knew it was best not to ask.

He pulled out his English book and closed the locker fastening the clasp on his book back. When he walked off campus his senses were assaulted with the feeling of a familiar koorime half breed.

He stopped beneath a tree before looking up with his cat-like eyes. "Hiei, why don't you join me? I could use some company on the walk home,"

Hiei simply narrowed his red eyes looking much like a defiant kitten caught in a tree being summoned down by a fox. "Hn."

Translation: I'm bored, these stupid Ningens don't have anything fun to do, can I goad you into a short fight?

"We can get ice-cream,"

"…Yuki…" murmured Hiei. Sweet snow, that was all it took to have Hiei walking by his side.

Kurama smiled, though his companion was ever silent the company of a friend was comforting. It also kept his fan club from following him around.

They set their course for Keiko's ramen shop which happened to serve ice-cream as well as ramen ever since Keiko's father had decided to expand the business. There was also a chance that they'd meet up with their other friends to discuss the upcoming mission. Hiei sniffed a bit before glaring at Kurama. "Your book bag stinks. There's too many scents."

Kurama sighed. Trust Hiei to make a comment like that. "They're ningen love letters, the girls tend to spray them with perfume and boys sweat off their cologne when they write them. I have to write responses to them all tonight and slip them in their respective lockers in the morning,"

__

Or you could just burn them and scatter the ashes about campus.

Kurama shook his head. "Look, it looks like the gang's already there," he said pointing to the ramen shop.

XxXxX

Keiko smiled as she handed Hiei a large bowl of ice-cream and listened to the boys talk.

"Man!" said Yusuke. "That fox demon last night was so easy I don't know why Koenma even sent us after him! I mean, Kuwabara could have defeated him on his own!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" shouted Kuwabara.

"It means you're an incompetent baka," said Hiei calmly.

"What shrimp?! Do you want to get pounded!" growled Kuwabara.

It was then that the little bell above the door rang signaling the entrance of a new person. Botan walked in donning her trademark pink kimono and a kittenish smile. "Hello!" she chirped cheerily. "I see you're all here! Well that makes things quite a bit easier. There's a mission for you today-"

"When isn't there a mission for us?" cut in Yusuke rudely. Keiko slapped the back of his head lightly causing him to glare but Hiei and Kurama politely listened even as Kuwabara snickered.

"What is it Botan?" asked Kurama courteously.

"Thank you Kurama," she said glaring at the others. "Now. As I was saying. You have another mission tonight. A serious one…" by now, everyone was listening. She paused for effect. "A very dangerous artifact has been stolen from Koenma's vault. The Shinkuu Majo, a witch of the most dangerous caliber."

"Wait!" said Yusuke. "I thought you said it was an artifact, not a person! Which is it?"

Botan sighed sadly. "…Both I'm afraid. The Shinkuu Majo was a woman, both beautiful and powerful. Her body is eternal, but her soul and will were destroyed long ago by demons who wanted to harness her power. So in essence. She is now only an inanimate object which follows all orders using her magic to fulfill the will of her master. She doesn't eat, sleep, or dream, nor is there anyone we know of powerful enough to destroy her physical manifestation. So she became an artifact locked in the deepest of the vaults, to be heavily guarded until the end of eternity. And last night, it was stolen."

Hiei frowned. "…If she was so powerful that even today no one can destroy her body when it has no will to continue it's existence, how could anyone destroy her soul and will?"

Botan sighed. "…She was…heartbroken by the loss of her one true love…She was attempting to commit suicide, and due to her immortality, failed miserably. And her soul now floats around in limbo."

It was silent in the room. Hiei was the first to stand. "If only for the respect of the dead, we have to retrieve it."

Kurama immediately gave a sharp nod and they set off to complete their mission with haste. Who knew what horrible deeds could be committed with such a atrocity?

XxXxX

Karasu stared at the slender elegant pale hand, pleased. He flexed his new limb and ran a hand back through his long silky ebony hair. It had been simple enough to steal the spirit energy of four foolish mortals and stealing the body of a fifth had also been a relatively simple task.

What had been difficult was using that somewhat weak form to steal the Shinkuu Majo, but he had succeeded. The first course of business had been to order it to free them from the vault, she'd done so putting them somewhere in the Ningenkai. The second matter had been to turn to the entity with a chilling smile and request his old body back.

She'd chanted a spell and pain ran through his body. His eyes widened in terror as he wondered if he was being destroyed. But soon, he exited the realm of pain in his new body. The perfect replica of the demon he'd once been, garments and all. Including his silver mask. He smiled, pleased.

He patted the Shinkuu Majo's hair pleased with the softness of it. For the first time he turned to look at the thing he'd stolen.

The nude form was five foot six with a pleasingly well curved body, perfect hips and breasts, along with an innocent heart shaped face. It's long curly black hair went down to it's tiny nipped waist framing a golden body. Pouty lips, pert nose…chilling eyes of ice blue. Any one with the slightest spirit sensing ability would see it as it was. A pretty vase holding a very powerful flower.

He had to quench his curiosity. "Speak." he commanded.

"Hai."

The single word could have broken any other man's heart. But he was no man. He was a demon. And he took pleasure in it. For the voice was strong. But there was no will. "Come to me." It walked up to him in a flowing gait that spoke volumes of the meaning of pure sensuality. He ran his hand through her hair and she stared straight forward as always staring straight into his chest. "You will help me retrieve my fox. Speak."

"Hai."

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Turning the vessel around he pulled the supple form against his own pulling his coat around her as they both disappeared into darkness.

XxXxX

Kurama shivered as they neared the energy. He knew exactly where the small speed boat was heading. The very same dead island where it had all happened.

__

"You've done well to put me to this much trouble. I wish I could place you at my side forever…As your reward, I will let your beautiful face remain just as pretty as it is."

He shuddered, this had been where he had changed into Youko Kurama, where Karasu had nearly beaten him to death, where he'd nearly forfeited his life in order to complete one final victory.

The others were silent. Even Kuwabara. All sensed the relevance of the location. And it had a different meaning for everyone. Clearly this had been the thief's intent.

"…So," said Yusuke breaking the silence. "If this Shinkuu Majo takes all orders, then how does the person who has her keep her from following their enemies orders?"

"Well," murmured Botan. "They have to be the last one to have ingested some of her blood."

Yusuke winced almost wishing he hadn't asked. "So…To get her away from the thief's control we either have to kill them…Or drink her blood?"

"I'm afraid so." said Botan.

Kurama frowned, though as demons it didn't bother him and Hiei half as much as the other humans. It was when they got within a mile of the island that they saw it. On the shore impervious to the waves was a lone figure standing staring out perfectly still.

"That's her." said Hiei breathlessly.

It was obvious to the Rekai Tantei that this was no human, and no demon. It might as well have been a statue. In some mockery of it's humanoid form the thief had dressed it up in overalls and a white tank top and set it out by the shore as if watching. But no matter what came over the horizon it wouldn't react until ordered.

"But where's our thief?" asked Yusuke peering about the shore.

When they got within one hundred feet of the shore the Shinkuu Majo raised it's head and began to chant and the waves grew choppy. Yusuke had to hold Botan to the chair to keep her steering the boat and Kuwabara was hanging off the side. Hiei had gotten a hold on the side as well and didn't appear to be about to let go. But Kurama wasn't so lucky.

The moment the Shinkuu Majo had moved he had felt the briefest spark of a concealed energy. That was all it took for the kitsune to find himself washed off the boat and struggling to break to the surface of an endless world of waves.

But the waves rolled with purpose and he soon found himself face down in the sand of the beach at the feet of the witch. She looked down at him with soulless eyes impartial. It was then that he realized she was no true danger. He jumped up prepared to attempt to take some of her blood when her arms shot out and she spun him around before crushing her to him in an unbreakable hold. Her breasts pushed against his back and he was chilled to immediately realize there was no breath coming from the small form.

But not so chilled as when she turned around and all his nightmares came true.

"Karasu."

XxXxX


	2. Pretty Things

Saturn- (sweat drop) straight forward aren't we?

Saria19- 0.o You think all too much like me hon, you will however see soon,

Koluno1986- Thanks! All will be revealed in due time! (Kurama slaps her in the back of the head) Kurama: Stupid Kitsune! Stop trying to be mysterious and write the story!

SW- Thank you for the advice, I like it when people give constructive advice and I will be sure to look into that,

What2callmyself- Gladly!

Disclaimer- If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Youko Kurama would make quite a few more entrances.

CH2- Pretty things

"Karasu."

It was a breathless murmur of horror that Shuuichi couldn't help but emit when the demon began walking calmly towards him. He knew his friends were trying to make it to the island but the witch was still chanting and the waters churned against them.

He shut his mouth not wanting to make another noise. Because if he did, somehow that would make it all too real to him.

Karasu smiled, violet eyes twinkling before putting his index finger to his head like a gun. "Bang."

XxXxX

It was fascinating to him that the first word out of his kitsune's mouth should be his own name, so in a sentimental movement he knew exactly what to do to put his fox at ill ease. "Bang."

The green eyes opened wide as his lower lip trembled. It was clear he didn't want it to be true. "Iie." he murmured. "It can't be. Iie."

"Oh but it is my fox," said Karasu smiling as he ran as slender hand close to Shuuichi's face. Shuuichi flinched away from the touch, but in the Shinkuu Majo's hold he was incapable of moving far. "I stole the Shinkuu Majo, and I'm going to use her to make you mine."

"Iie!" screamed Shuuichi shaking his head, green eyes flaming furiously. "I'll never be yours!"

Karasu smiled his cool smile. "Oh? We'll see. Do you think it would be more fair if you were in your youkai form?"

Kurama glared suspiciously. Karasu waved his hand and the waves dispersed. "Are you suggesting that you'll fight me in a fair fight?"

"A fight between you and I will never be fair my sweet faced little fox. But I admit, I am curious as to the extent of this witch's powers."

"What are you doing Karasu?" asked Shuuichi growing tense.

"Shinkuu Majo! Respond!"

"Hai."

"Bring out Youkai Kurama."

Shuuichi's eyes widened. One green, one gold, as he was steadily ripped apart. Karasu knew the mistake in his words all too late as a flash of light burst in the air sending not only he, but the Shinkuu Majo flying away from the screaming kitsune.

XxXxX

The pain was too much. It was like energy was being squeezed from his body. He felt the witch get knocked away but thought nothing of it as he felt the searing sensation all throughout his body, the oddest thing about the situation was that Shuuichi could almost swear he wasn't the only one screaming.

When he finally hit the ground he let out a shuddering breath.

He was staring that the white clad feet of another figure. He looked up to see none other than an all too familiar silver haired Kitsune staring at his hands in a look of horror so much like his own he was transfixed. Then the youkai's turned on him. Green eyes gazed into gold for the first time just as the speed boat got close enough to shore for the rest of the Reikai Tantei to jump off and wade to the scene.

XxXxX

Yusuke wasn't one taken to surprise anymore. He'd seen far too many things since he'd become a spirit detective to be surprised.

But when the light and smoke cleared he couldn't have seen anything that would have left him more incredulous.

Shuuichi Minamino was on the floor on his hands and knees, gazing up at his counterpart, Youko Kurama. "What the hell…"

Kurama's confusion turned to a feral grin. He looked up at Karasu. "Well well. I don't know what you've done, but once again I must say, Your half assed attack has created an adverse reaction, Bang."

Shuuichi crawled backwards away from what now felt to be a full and powerful kitsune demon. Karasu's large violet eyes were wide with the realization of what he'd just done as the fox sauntered towards him calmly.

The Reikai Tantei ran up behind Shuuichi and stared at the two demons as the Shinkuu Majo sat in the sand not caring that the waves were rolling over her entire body and face. An ominous feeling struck the air as the two demons' energies crackled against each other.

Then Karasu calmed. "Youko Kurama. Sweet fox, it seems you and your human counterpart have separated."

"Hai," said Kurama nodding his silver head in agreement.

"I don't quite understand, but I can't say that I'm discontented." said Karasu forming energy in the palm of his hand.

"I wouldn't feel so confident if were I you crow," said Kurama smirking as he pulled a rose from his hair.

Karasu smiled. "Restrain him."

Kurama was surprised to find himself being restrained by a tiny figure, with arms that reminded him of stone. He struggled against the hold wondering how the little witch could have gotten to him so quickly.

"I thought you wanted to fight me yourself!" growled Kurama.

"We're you honorable I'd consider my honor," said Karasu with a shrug. Kurama growled as he began his own chant to call up plants from Maikai. "Stop him."

The witch covered his mouth with her hand. He growled in rage. Before biting down on her hand. Karasu's eyes widened as the warm blood entered Kurama's mouth. "Let go of me!"

The witch obeyed.

XxXxX

__

"If it's to defeat you…I'll become anything I have to!"

Even now those words rung in Youko Kurama's head. When Shuuichi had been fighting with Karasu that's what he'd said right before transforming. And I couldn't help but admit that had sent a twinge of pain through the still existing part of his subconscious.

The person he'd been, and the person he'd become, were far too contrasting for them to ever join.

That's why when he looked down upon his clearly frightened human form, he didn't see the face he'd seen in the mirror through green eyes, but a completely different person. This was some weak human boy. And he was Youko Kurama. Master thief and cruel demon without conscience.

When the blood had gone in his mouth he immediately remembered something the little ferry girl had said, and smiled. "Let go of me!"

The witch withdrew. A smile crossed his lips and he could hear the small redheaded boy gasp. He knew he must look frightening with blood across his pale perfect face. But appearances could be considered later. The crow knew when he was in danger and thus made a foolish effort to evacuate the situation.

Immediately Kurama's hand shot out and he finished his chant. Vines shot out of the ground slamming Karasu's slender body into the ground where he let out a gasp of pain as his mask came loose. Kurama walked forward with a smile on his angelic face and fastened the mask securely, before letting the back of his hand crash across Karasu's beautiful face.

"You presume to toy with me?"

XxXxX

From the moment Karasu separated the two entities he knew it was a mistake. Those eyes that peered upon pale hands were too much like his own, and he knew. He'd brought back the real Youko Kurama. The one from years ago. Cruel, merciless, without conscience.

And laying disheveled and confused on the floor was the confused green eyed angel that had kept that horrible power in check. The situation was bad enough. But when the kitsune took in the blood of the Shinkuu Majo and the world became a frightening blur for Karasu.

Soon he was pinned to the ground by strong vines that cut into his wrists, ankles, and waist. He could only watch in awe, horror, and complete fascination as the true Youko Kurama walked towards him with the grace that only this thief could possess.

He could only stare as the thief fixed his mask. And he could only bite back a yelp as the Youko's hand crashed across his pale cheek with enough force to kill a normal demon, but not him. "You presume to toy with me?" asked the silver haired Youko calmly.

Karasu paused, considering his courses of actions for the situation. In the end he decided he wouldn't boy his head, even to- and especially to, a creature like this. "Not toy, possess,"

Kurama smiled baring elongated canines, licking his lips to wipe away the witch's blood. "You? Possess me?" he scoffed. "Oh Karasu, young Karasu, how presumptuous you are." said Kurama resting his forehead against the crows allowing his teeth to lightly graze the soft skin. Karasu shuddered. "I am the thief. If anything, I possess you." he said running his hand down Karasu's cheek, and throat.

When his hand reached the slender column of pale flesh, it paused it's gentle caress, before tightening. Karasu struggled against the hold of the vines. It wouldn't do well to go out with a fight, but he couldn't say he was afraid. At least he was being killed by this beautiful, horrible, atrocity.

XxXxX

Botan's large scarlet eyes widened in some strange mix between shock and abrupt terror. Hiei put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, for they were the only two old enough to know the full nature of Youko Kurama when unhindered by his human form.

They both could feel Kurama's spirit energy, and they both knew it was only a small hint of what the demon was cable of. "We can't let him keep the Shinkuu Majo." said Botan quietly as she watched the Kitsune strangling the crow in a morbid fixation.

The fox's ears twitched. Only Hiei and Shuuichi noticed. "No." agreed Hiei.

XxXxX

The Reikai Tantei was no threat to him. Thanks to Shuuichi's memories he knew all of their moves and strategies. Well…All save the moves of the redhead himself. He didn't know what the boy was capable of now that they were separated. Maybe nothing, maybe the same as he.

It was worth considering. But now, he was fascinated with the crow that was obsessed with him. In the crow's blue and red tinted eyes, he could see, not the terror he expected, but some distorted from of absolute love and absolute hatred mixed together.

He removed the crow's mask bearing the beautiful face as the crow gasped in air. But the crow knew better than to try to power up. So long as he had not only his own powers, but the powers of the Shinkuu Majo. Kurama looked in in enthrallment as the pale cheeks took on a red tinge marring the perfect pallor. Then, cautiously, he lowered his mouth capturing Karasu's.

As he stole the last of the crow's precious air, he broke his neck. He allowed his vines to take the figure wherever they pleased as the indigo eyes stared on maintaining their madness even after death.

He then turned on the Reikai Tantei.

XxXxX

"Minamino Shuuichi,"

To hear his voice spoken by that deep and beautiful voice was like having poison spiked honey poured down his throat. It was odd now, after all these years of keeping his demonic urges in check, to see those precise urges manifested in a new decadent body of their own.

He jumped up and went to the front of the Tantei scowling as Kurama let out a chuckle at his obvious protectiveness. "How very fascinating to see my prison from such a new and interesting point of view."

"Kisama!" spat Shuuichi.

Kurama simply smiled. Shuuichi jerked back as Kurama caressed a strand of his hair. His green eyes widened. But a second ago Kurama had been at least ten feet away.

Suddenly he found himself shoved behind Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama smiled. "You're not certain of what he's capable of now that we've been separated, are you?"

Yusuke grit his teeth. "What do you want?"

Smirk, throaty chuckle. Actions apparently very common to Kurama. "Nothing in particular. Just to continue existing. To truly live again as a real entity, not some small echo in the back of a pretty school boy's mind."

Botan stepped forward bravely with pursed lips even as she shook in fear. Kurama turned his attention to the little deity. "Hmm, a ferry girl,"

__

Never stolen one of those before… was oddly enough one of the only responses that came to Shuuichi's mind and he could see Kurama's smiling golden eyes connect with his own as the thought was sent. Hiei put his hand on his sword as he'd clearly heard the telepathic message as well.

Botan only glared. "What Yusuke was asking was your intentions."

"I know what he was asking. Little ferry girl. He was asking if I intended to live my life as Shuuichi has, peacefully, honestly, in alignment with the higher powers of good as you know it. To live like Koenma's dog waiting for scraps."

Botan winced and Kurama once again pushed his way to the front of the group. Kurama looked at him, not in the same way Karasu did. With Karasu it had been some twisted love and obsession. With Kurama it was just the thief's eye picking up on pretty new things to steal.

There wasn't much to say. They could only wait for Kurama's response. "Come here." he said. Immediately the Shinkuu Majo took her place by his side. "Tell Koenma that Youko Kurama is back."

With that they were gone.

XxXxX


End file.
